Surviving High School With Edward Cullen: 101
by SuckerForVampires
Summary: When Edward Cullen meets new girl Bella Swan, sparks immediately fly. But not in the good way. Add in crazy Alice's rock band, an upcoming prom and a dash of Mike Newton, and the drama really heats up. Who will graduate? Who will make it out alive..


**Surviving High School With Edward Cullen: 101**

**Lesson One**

**Never Play With Fire**

**S**enior year.

The year that would decide everything.

What college I would get into, what friends I would keep, basically my whole future. And what does my mum decide we should do?

Move!

Away from the beautiful heart of New York City and into some small depressing town in Washington called Forks. Sometimes I wanted to kill her…

_Ringgggggggg_

I jumped! The sudden shrill sound of the bell ringing breaking me from my thoughts.

_Shit, only five minutes till class._

I quickly tried to cram the last of my books into my small locker so that I could make it to my first lesson on time and sighed in utter frustration as I watched the books come cascading back down at me and land on the floor with a loud _thud_! Loud enough, I'm sure, for everyone in the school to hear.

I quickly bent down to pick them up when I suddenly felt the unnerving presence of someone standing over me. I tilted my head slightly to catch a glimpse of whoever it was beside me, and was met by the sight of a tall, bronzed haired and extremely good looking guy, staring at me animatedly.

I blushed and tried to look away without being too obvious.

I felt him bend down beside me and gather up a few of my books. We both stood as he handed me my books and I felt the colour rising slightly in my cheeks.

"Thanks," I said trying not to sound nervous.

"No problem," he replied. "I hate it when that happens. Stupid lockers." Smiling he leant against the locker closest to him so he could get a better look at me.

I blushed and turned to go to class but before I had even taken two steps, felt his hand on my shoulder forcing me to turn back.

"So are you new here?"

I nervously glanced up at the clock behind him, realising I was going to be late. "Yeah I am, today's my first day actually so I'd better get to class before I'm late." I spun around and began walking quickly away only to be stopped again by the boy calling out to me.

"If you've got Biology first period then you're kind of going the wrong way."

I turned back and noticed the boy was still leaning against the lockers, a huge smirk on his face. I suddenly felt a bit flustered.

"And how would you know I have Biology first period? Are you stalking me or something?"

He laughed. "No our teacher sent me to show you the ropes, but hey it looks like you obviously know your way around so I'll just leave you to it."

With that he began to walk off in the opposite and obviously right direction, to Biology.

I sighed in utter frustration and rather than calling out and admitting defeat, slowly trailed behind him to class.

By the time I reached the right classroom, everyone was already seated and the teacher was taking the roll. I stood in the open doorway and cleared my throat before quietly knocking. Everyone in the room turned to look at me, including the guy from before, whom, I noticed, was still smirking. I wondered if it was a permanent fixture.

The teacher beckoned me in with a wave of his hand.

"You must be Miss Swan?"

"Bella. Sorry I'm late."

"That's quite alright, Bella, I'm Mr Banner." I noticed his eyes were lingering on my tits and I immediately brought my books up to my chest. "Please come in and take a seat." He quickly scanned the room before saying; "You can sit next to Mr Cullen over there." He pointed somewhere towards the back of the classroom and after moving my eyes to the position he was indicating, immediately noticed those familiar green eyes smirking at me.

I groaned.

_Just my luck. _

I slowly made my way towards the empty desk, directly beside the obnoxious boy. I heard a few wolf whistles from the other guys in the class and quietly cursed myself for choosing such a tight fitting top this morning.

"Well look who made it here," the Cullen boy said, grinning up at me. I rolled my eyes and sat down in the desk beside him. "I'm Edward by the way."

"Bella," I replied curtly.

"Wow not much for small talk are you? Suit yourself."

I sighed, realising I was ruining a perfectly good opportunity to make a friend in this shit hole. I turned to face him and smiled.

"Sorry, I'm Isabella Swan. It's nice to meet you and yes I'm up for small talk, so long as it's interesting."

Edward grinned at this. "Well there's no shortage of interesting talk when you're with me." I looked up at him amusedly and he smiled before continuing.

"And let's start by talking about that shirt you're wearing. Were you planning on passing this class by seducing the teacher?"

I felt my jaw drop.

_What-a-dick-!_

"Actually, I don't need to seduce anybody to pass Advanced Biology," I replied incredulously. "I'm here on a scholarship! You, on the other hand don't strike me as the intellectual type. How did you intend on passing this class?"

He studied me complacently for a moment, a smile twitching on the corner of his perfect lips. "Let's just say I have my ways," he grinned, and then arrogantly turned away from me to study his work sheet.

He didn't say another word to me all lesson.

_Fine by me, _I thought, irritated.

***

I glanced around the cafeteria trying to find a place to sit. Somewhere away from the prying eyes of the perverted boys from Biology but not too far away as to distance myself from the social scene completely and look like a total loser.

_That's the other reason I'm finding it so hard to adjust here, _I thought miserably. At my old school I was popular. Not like queen bee or anything but never would _Bella Swan _have worried about not having anywhere to sit at lunch.

"Isabella! Over here!"

I turned my head in the direction of the voice, praying that whoever it was, was calling for me and not someone else. I smiled when I saw it was Edward, now waving me over with his hand and I began slowly making my way towards his table. I noticed there were three other people sitting with him, all staring at me as I approached.

"Hey, Edward," I said nervously, taking the seat beside him.

"Hey, Isabella. You looked a little sad standing over there by yourself. I can't believe no one invited you to sit with them. I mean, don't the other kids know about your scholarship?"

"Shut up," I smiled, punching his arm playfully. "And don't call me Isabella."

"Sure thing, _Isabella. _Oh this is Jasper, Emmet and Alice by the way. In case you were wondering."

I looked around at the two boys and one girl also occupying the table. They were all so attractive, it startled me at first.

The one Edward identified as Jasper had light blonde hair and was easily the best looking after Edward, although, I couldn't really see his eyes. He was wearing a fedora on his head pulled down low and for some reason it didn't look half as out of place to me in the cafeteria as it should have. "Hey," he said shyly.

"Hi," I replied smiling. "I'm Bella."

"Nice to meet you, Bella, I'm Jasp-"

"And I'm Emmet," said the dark haired boy, cutting Jasper off. "And you're pretty."

He held out his extremely muscled hand for me to shake and I took it laughing.

"And last but not least, I'm Alice." The girl with the cute pixie haircut said in a sing song voice, a warm smile on her face. I returned it, feeling a little envious.

She was easily the most stunning girl I'd ever seen in my life.

"Well now that that's all taken care of, I'm sure our friend Isabella here would like to tell us all about herself?" Edward smiled at me, before continuing smoothly, "I mean, it's not everyday we get a beautiful girl come to our school with an actual brain… and a scholarship." He winked and I immediately felt my cheeks start to blush. I ducked my head to try and hide it.

_This guy was so unbelievably forward... But he probably says that to every girl he meets. _

That's not to say I thought I was ugly. I'd had enough admirers in my past to know that I was attractive, but I thought beautiful was a bit of a stretch. I quickly looked up and smiled confidently back at him, trying to mirror the constant smirk he had on his face that made him look so superior to everyone.

"Well what would you like to know about me, Edward?"

"Well first off, Isabella. I'd like to know why you don't have a boyfriend."

I felt my eyes widen in disbelief and watched as his lip started to twitch.

_God how I wanted to wipe that stupid smirk off his face._

"And how do you know I don't?"

"I'm just good with these things. I'm right aren't I?"

"If you're so good with these things then you don't need my answer. You should already know," I replied, flustered.

"I'm going to take that as a yes I'm right." He smiled smugly. "So my next question is; why is that?"

I looked at him furiously. I had never before met a guy that was so rude and point blank before.

"Haven't you ever heard of being between guys? I don't have to be dating someone every second of my life. And on that topic, do you have a girlfriend, Edward?"

He smiled and was just about to open his mouth but I cut him off. "Wait don't answer that. I already know the answer. There is no way in hell a girl would date you Edward Cullen, unless she was incredibly ugly… or desperate. Or both!"

"Ooohh you got burned, Eddie." Emmet said now laughing at the two of us.

I wasn't sure where my sudden outburst had come from but I couldn't help it, this guy irritated me.

I looked over at Edward and noticed that for the first time since I had met him, he wasn't smiling or smirking. Instead he was looking at me like I was some infuriating little insect he would have liked to squash.

_Ha that's typical. The guy can dish it out but can't take it himself._

The silence between us dragged on. I was starting to feel a bit worried. I hoped I hadn't ruined my only friendship so far at this school. I mean it's not like I even believed what I said. I was actually pretty sure that Edward was the kind of guy that could get any girl he wanted.

I bit down on my lip as I waited for someone to say something.

"Well anyway, um…" Jasper tried, sensing the anger now radiating off Edward. "What's everyone up to after school?"

"Silly, Jasper. We have band practice, remember?" Alice sang.

"Oh that's right. Well then, Bella. What are you up to after school?"

His question caught me off guard.

"Oh um, nothing yet. I don't really know that many people around here and well-"

"Hey! I've got an idea." Emmet said cutting me off. "You should come to Edward's house to watch us practice, and then tell us how good we are?"

I laughed nervously. "Well I mean I'd love to but…" I looked over at Edward who was staring avidly around the cafeteria, clearly trying to avoid me.

"I don't think I should. I mean… I have a lot of homework." I finished lamely.

"Pfft homework? No way is that going to work with us, Bella. You are coming. Is that alright with you, Eddie?" Emmet asked.

"Yeah fine, whatever." Edward said not looking at us.

"Great, we'll meet you after school by Edward's car." Jasper smiled.

"Can't wait," I said weakly, trying to return Jasper's warm smile but feeling incredibly hurt by Edward and his sudden cold shoulder.


End file.
